The Solar Side Of Me, The Lunar Side Of You
by CallmeCissy
Summary: Scarlett Snape was never good at romance, maybe George Weasley could help her with that. So all she's got to do is let him, but will she?
1. Chapter One :: The Beggining

**_Solar Side of Me Lunar Side of You_**

**_Summary:_**_ Life is not fair, but her mother never had time to tell her that… She died before she could tell her everything, if she had, maybe things would have gone differently. But anyway, here she is, Scarlett Duerre Snape, 38, and about to teach at Hogwarts._

_Severus had told her to be careful, to stay away, but she didn't listen. She was a grown up woman; she could fight if someone attacked her, but what about love? For that she is not ready._

_She was never good at romance; maybe George could help her with that. So all she's got to do is let him, but will she?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - <strong>**_The Beginning_**

The January of 1960 brought another daughter to the Evans family. Lilian, or Lilly as she was fondly called, a pretty little girl with emerald green eyes and flaming red hair. As for the Snapes living around the Spinners End, January gave them a boy, an exceptionally gifted, intelligent and magical boy. _Severus_ was the name his father chose for him hoping that he would be as strict as him, staying true to his name. While The Evans were happy with their two daughters, all was not well in The Snape's household. Tobias, a short tempered man, was enraged after learning that his wife was a witch and never believed it until Eileen proved it to him by conjuring bunch of flowers out of thin air. Instead of being proud, he chose the other way and treated her as if she was some sort of contamination. He took pride in being _perfectly normal _as he called himself and, very soon, every night Eileen was to be seen sleeping alone with the little Sev wrapped around her. Growing up with a rejected mother and a bullying father was quite a task for Severus. He found it rather relieving to get out of the house and watch the two Evans sisters playing happily with each other. When he learned who he truly was - a wizard – it was the happiest moment of Severus's entire life….being different from others…being gifted…being special. But that wasn't the only thing that made that day memorable. It was Scarlett who made it even more special. On that evening, his father came in first and toeing him was a frightened little girl with a look on her face that reminded Severus of the dreadful times he suffered because of his father. His instant liking and sympathy for the girl didn't waver after learning that she was his stepsister, from that moment on he was her brother, the one who would always be there to protect her. Eileen, on the other hand, seemed to have picked up little courage and argued a lot with her husband for cheating on her, but she couldn't be harsh on the little girl either, she had lost her mother at such a young age. The car accident that took away her mom, Charlotte Duerre, had left seven-year-old Scarlett so scared that it took days for Sev and her stepmother to bring her back to normal. Both of them befriended the Evans sisters, Lilly and Petunia, the later to much of her distaste. Lilly, as he had expected was kind and friendly whereas petunia was much more arrogant and prejudiced. He saw Lilly's underage magic and was more than happy to tell her all he knew about the wizarding world. Petunia, at first, was jealous and then followed Severus's father's footsteps by calling them _Freaks_.

One year after Scarlett's arrival to Spiner's End, Sev and Lilly got their Hogwarts letters and left for the school. She missed them a lot, and although they were in touch through letters, it wasn't like having them with her. She only heard Sev's warnings of keeping away from her father during those owl letter deliveries, and she tried to, she really did! But some things are easier said than done…She first experienced Tobias's wrath on her birthday. He forgot to wish her on that day,_ He must be really busy_, she had first thought, but then couldn't control her anger at the dinner table when she realized he did actually forget her birthday and within a fraction of second, the dozens of bowls resting on the kitchen cabinet came crashing down on her father. Eileen, torn between fear and happiness, as she recognized the underage magic performed by her stepdaughter, quickly sent her into her room. Tobias, even though he was badly hit by the bowls, was yelling at Scarlett with the same fury he had against Severus and Eileen. Later comforted and consoled by Eileen, Scarlett understood that she wasn't bad, or a freak, she was blessed and unique. When Sev and Lilly returned from Hogwarts, they were simply delighted to have one more witch with them.

During the rest of those summer holidays, Sev and Lilly told everything they could about Hogwarts and Magic to the little Scarlett.

When they went to back to Hogwarts, Scarlett was really sad about coming back to her nostalgic Muggle life, the only thing that she had was her brother and best friend's letters and the hope that one day she would be in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn how to be as good of a witch as her brother. "_And maybe then" _she thought _"I will find the home I lost three years ago. Severus, himself, said that there was a place for everyone at Hogwarts."_

At the August 25th of 1974, two letters were delivered at Snape's house, one was to Severus and the other one was aderessed to Miss Scarlett Duerre Snape…

The moment had come and she would finally go to Hogwarts. On the 1st day of September she went with Snape and his mother to the platform 9 ¾ and got even more fascinated with what she saw than with all the things that her brother and best friend had told her. She wasn't even in Hogwarts and everything screamed _MAGIC_ already!

Once in Hogwarts she was sorted in Slytherin and she became a great student at all levels and, thanks to her brother's help, one of the best students at Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As she was Lilly's Best Friend she met some Gryffindors and soon started hanging around with James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, but she never liked Peter Pettigrew, as for her, he just wanted to become popular, that's why he was with them. As expected Severus didn't found this relationship good and he actually forbade Scarlett to be with them. This attitude had the opposite effect and she even started dating Sirius in her second year but she broke up with him in the end of that same year because he supported James when he humiliated her bother in front of the entire school when Severus hadn't even said anything to him.

Scarlett also stopped talking to her brother because he called Lilly a Mud-Blood and that's one of most insulting things he could say to someone like Lilly and Scarlett, who were both Muggle borns. She never trusted him the same way she used to because after that unfortunate event she had the confirmation of what she already suspected tough she was refusing to believe: Severus would join Lord Voldemort and become a Death Eater as soon as possible. Of course they talked during the Summer Holidays, they had to, but it was never the same. Besides, any conversation that lasted much more than five minutes was likely to end up with a screaming Scarlett, rushing down the street to meet Lilly.

From then, on she was the only person that she really trusted and they were always together until that, in her fourth year, Lilly started dating James and Scarlett made things up with Sirius and they all became really close to each other, for Scarlett it was just like a second family. The only one she still could not bring herself to trust was Peter Petigrew.

Soon after leaving Hogwarts Lilly and James married but Scarlett didn't go to the wedding because she was at school. Although, after she completed her seventh year Harry James Potter was born and she was invited and named as his Godmother by Lilly, just like Sirius was the Godfather.

Since then she really completely stopped having any kind of contact with her brother for obvious reasons. They never accepted each other. Severus didn't approve the Potters and Scarlett didn't approve Voldemort. In order for them to talk again one of them had to take the plunge and _Of course Scarlett wouldn't leave her family _and _Severus would n-e-v-e-r accept the Potters_. Furthermore Severus was also protecting her at the same time as she could be in danger if Lord Voldemort knew he was related to a "Mud-blood" as they called them.

When, in 1981, the Potters were murdered and Lord Voldemort apparently defeated. She had rushed to the Potters' house and that was when she saw him…Severus Snape, her brother, was holding Lillian's body and crying, crying like she had never seen him cry, she actually had never seen Severus cry.

She should have noticed earlier: all that hate for James… It wasn't just peeve; he was in love with Lilly.

From then on she never dared to doubt Severus ever again and she kept on his side forever, trusting and supporting him, no matter what.


	2. Chapter Two :: The Ask

**Chapter Two –****_ The ask _**

"Would you mind leaving the room for a moment, please Severus?" said Dumbledore.

"You're in _my_ house, requesting to talk with _my_ sister, and you still want me to leave? Give me at least good reason to do it…"

"I need to talk to her, in private" Dumbledore had the patience of a wise men but you could tell that he didn't have much time for discussions.

"Scarlett and I don't keep secrets from each other so u can tell me everything that you are going to tell her."

"It's not a secret Severus; I would just prefer to have this conversation with Scarlett, only with Scarlett." Albus was sitting on an armchair in front of her. Scarlett was really beautiful and had a marvelous mane of curly red hairs falling through right until her waist. Her eyes were big, green and full of life, her lips red and perfectly shaped. She was like a child, really pale, small and almost seemed fragile. _Almost. _In reality, there was nothing fragile about Scarlett. She had been through a lot and learned with her mistakes. And they were many and mostly due to her being short tempered. She was wise and fair most times but she had her heart on her mouth and said things she shouldn't to people who didn't deserve it. With time she learned to control herself by simply not speaking up to things. The only ones that truly saw her were the ones that had always knew her since she was a child, the ones that she loved and that loved her back just as much. Of course that, by being herself she ended up hurting most of them once in a while, and they ended up forgiving her every single time because that's the thing about love, you can never say _no_.

"Severus please does as Dumbledore's asking you to…"

"But, Scarlett he's…"

"Severus, please, I'm the one asking now, just leave the room for a little while. I'll tell you everything about our talk later, if Dumbledore's asking you a favor he must have his reasons…" She was anxious, nervous, she never liked Dumbledore.

With a last look for assurance in Scarlett's eyes, Severus left the room.

"I assume that you know what I'm doing here as you knew he would never let me talk about this in front of you…"

"As I've said: You must have your reasons Albus, and, I reckon, you're running out of time. Am I right?"

"So perceptive as always, my dear Scarlett."

"Yes, you are Scarlett. As you may well know The Dark Lord has returned, though no one believes it because Fudge prefers to deny it than face it and try to fight against Voldemort." The red hair woman nodded so he continued his explanation, "So, as Severus knows a lot of people that could be good allies for Voldemort, he's going for a mission to lead them to the Dark Side under Voldemort's command. This task could take a month or two, therefore Hogwarts will be without its potions master, which brings us to the crucial point this conversation."

"You want me to teach Potions in Hogwarts." It wasn't a question, when Sev talked to her about the mission she saw it coming.

"I need a teacher for that subject and you're the only one who I would ever trust on this, please accept my offer Scarlett." He didn't seem like he was asking it, it was more like he knew that he already got what he wanted, as usual.

"That means I would be returning to the Order Of the Phoenix I suppose."

"One thing doesn't imply the other but you are always welcome to join the order again, if you want to. Any help we can get now is precious." Dumbledore seemed to be amused by something that Scarlett could not understand…

"I'll be returning to the order… And I accept the job _and _an office, room and classroom far, _far_ away from the dungeons. "

"Very well then, talk to Severus, He'll tell you all about the classes and the order. Would you meet me in the Headquarters tomorrow afternoon? Snape will tell you where it is!" He added before she could even ask. She nodded. "Good, I guarantee you won't regret it, you'll have a great surprise tomorrow Scarlett, trust me." Dumbledore was definitely amused by a thing that she would have to find out by herself, probably tomorrow…

"You know there are not many people I really trust Dumbledore and I'm sorry for the disappointment, but you are not one of them…" _Shit! I shouldn't have said that! Control yourself Scarlett, for god's sake!_

"Well I feel sorry for that Scarlett but I understand; I've got to go now, thank you so much for your time."

"You're welcome Albus."

The old man nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'm sorry that this chapter was so small, they will be longer from now on I promisse :) I'll post one every week for now. Now remember good reviews make a writer proud, critical reviews make a writer better and lots of reviews make a writer happppyyy :DDD  
>Thank you so much for reading.<br>3 Cissy V. Black


	3. Chapter Three :: The Reencounter

**Chapter Three – ****_The reencounter_**

"But of course we are not going to throw away the Extendable Ears! What makes her think we will?" George thought…

"I hope you have understood me, Boys! I don't want any kind of jokes or "pranky objects" around here ever again! If you think I'll let you keep on with that rubbish, you're seriously mistaken!"

"But mum…"

"Shut up Fred, I don't want to hear anything else! Now go to your room…AND GO WALKING!" She added when the Twins we're getting ready to disapparate.

"Yeah it will be so fast that you won't even know how we reached our room… _Georgie_..." Fred muttered.

They went up to the staircase, and after making sure their mum couldn't see them, they turned on the spot vanishing into thin air followed by a typical pop.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this happened! She took almost all of them from us!" Complained Fred<p>

"Yeah! Almost…" said George with a naughty smile on his face.

"Thanks God we still have some of them left…"

"…and we have Harry's galleons…"

"…and our brilliant minds!"

They were both laughing as Ronald entered in the room.

"Okay…What did I miss?"

"What do you mean brother?" Asked Fred

"Mother just caught you making plans for your jokes shop and you're laughing like nothing happened!" Ron said

"Well, let's just say that we don't know the word "sadness" little brother…"explained Fred

"It just doesn't fit in our dictionary" completed George

"I said you would be caught!"

"And speaking about dictionaries…"

Hermione had just walked into the room with a quill and a piece of parchment in her hand.

"C'mon Ron, we've got to write that letter to Harry. It must be so bad to be in that house with those people. His uncle and aunt are really rude!" She said.

"Well, with the things that we have been writing to him, I don't believe he's felling any less lonely…" contested Ron.

"Why don't you tell him everything in a letter, I think Dumbledore is exaggerating don't you think? I know You-Know-Who's dangerous but I don't believe he would be bothering with intercepting letters!" suggested Fred.

"After all, you would only be revealing what he already knows: Dumbledore knows he's back and he's gathering allies to fight against him." Completed George.

Ron looked at Hermione hopefully, who was apparently pondering over this, it wasn't a bad idea and, honestly… how bad could it be!? They wouldn't be giving any new information to the Dark Lord…

"_NO_! Absolutely and Completely NO! What if something happens? It's for Harry's safety! Besides they are already talking about going to get him at Privet Drive. It won't take long until that we have him with us and he'll know why we haven't been sending him proper letters with proper information!"

"Yeah, you're right Hermione!" said a new female voice "Besides, we promised to professor Dumbledore that we wouldn't say anything in our letters that could compromise the Order… And he trusts us to keep that promise." Ginny was standing at the door and she had brought the Daily Prophet with her. "They're talking about Harry again…"she said showing the paper "This is getting out of control, if they don't start believing that _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ is back, things will get even more complicated."

"Don't worry Ginny, it will be alright, The Order is working on it. They'll stop him!" said George, comforting his sister.  
>"Yeah, and Harry's safe!" added Fred smiling.<p>

"I wish everyone in this house had your enthusiasm guys, it seems like there's some sort of shadow above us all. And your mother is so worried! Poor Molly, she's really afraid, you know…I admire your mother's strength!"

"We do too Hermione." Said Fred "We love our mother" He smiled at her and Hermione's cheeks turned red as she shyly smiled back at him.

"MUD-BLOODS! MUD-BLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS IN MY HOUSE! GET THEM OUT OF HERE! HOW DARE YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!? HOW DARE YOU SET FOOT IN MY FAMILY'S HOUSE!? GO AWAY YOUR FILTY CREACTURES! BORN FROM TRASH!"

"Oh no! Not again!" said The Twins. When Mrs. Black's screams stopped the kids went downstairs to see what happened and the first person they met was their Potions Master, who looked like he had swallowed a lemon.  
>"Where are we Severus?"<p>

That was when they noticed her, standing right behind Snape was the most beautiful woman George had ever seen: Astonishing long red hairs were tied up in a braid that fell gracefully over her shoulder, right up to her waist. And the eyes…Those green eyes! They were looking at everything and everywhere, trying to find out something that could give her a clue about that house and, perhaps, its owner.

"I've told you before Scarlett, this is the Headquarters of The Order of The Phoenix."

"Yeah...I got that...But who's this house from?"She insisted.

"A member of the order…" Scarlett knew her brother quite well, as she understood he wasn't telling the truth, or, at least, not the whole truth…But she didn't insist anymore, she also knew that, when the moment comes, he would tell her what she wanted to know. And, just in case that moment takes too long for her taste, she would make him spell everything out, whatever he wanted or not…She just had to wait…

"Why didn't he tell her this is Sirius' house?" asked Hermione in a low voice.

"Firstly, because it isn't!" When they turned around Sirius Black was standing behind them, hiding next to the wall so that, if someone looked up, wouldn't see him "It's my parents'. And second, just in case that you don't remember, I'm supposed to be a Voldemort's supporter that indirectly killed Lilly Potter, who, by the way, happened to be her best friend…" Sirius looked older and with a mixture of fear and admiration to the young lady down there.

"She Was Lilian's Best Friend!? Harry would love to meet her!" Loudly said Ginny, way too loudly…

"Yes, I am Lilly's best friend, and I would love to meet Harry too!" Snape whispered something that they couldn't understand. "And you must be the Weasleys." She said gently. "Except you right?" She asked looking at Hermione  
>"That's Miss Granger, Scarlett." Answered the kids' Potions Master.<p>

Scarlett looked at her brother and then back at the young girl, this time some sort of compassion in her eyes."Oh, I see, so _you_'re Hermione…You don't mind me calling you by your first name do you?"

"No, absolutely not…"The kids came down and stopped in front of the couple, leaving Sirius behind. "And you are…" Asked Ginny.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself …My name is Scarlett Duerre Snape, I'm Severus' sister…" The kids got astonished…Scarlett Snape!? Their Potions Master had a sister!?"I wonder why people always react like this…"

"No idea of what you're talking about!" Severus replied leading his way to the kitchen. Scarlett amusedly looked at her brother and then shook hands with each one of the young boys and girls in front of her as they all said their names.

"Ron"

"Hermione"

"Ginny"

"George" said Fred.

"G-George…I'm George Weasley…"stuttered George.

George's friend and siblings looked at him like someone who had seen a dementor laughing. Scarlet was amused, they clearly had made an attempt at a prank that had gone wrong. She had heard about the Weasley Twins' Reputation. They certainly were the new generation of _Hogwarts' Marauders._

"Scarlett, would you mind coming here while we wait for Dumbledore, please?" The smile automatically vanished from Scarlett's face.

"Oh yeah, we still have to talk with Dumbledore…Well, see you later then…"

The young woman went into the kitchen and then Sirius Black went downstairs.

"God, I missed that smile."

"Mr. Black…?" said Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Why has Harry never heard of her?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I've been blocked from the rest of the world for a while, you see…" He was sad. But not the kind of angry sad, more Peaceful sad, like when you still have hope that whatever makes you feel that way will fade away, eventually. And Sirius' hope was in that kitchen, in that woman. Scarlett Duerre Snape. She was back. He was back too. And they could be together again. Sirius' lips' corners curved up in what you could almost call a smile and then he went to his bedroom.

As he did, the house's front door opened again and Albus Dumbledore entered.

"Good morning children! How are you?"

"Good morning professor, we're fine!" Hermione muttered

"Great! Is Scarlett already here? She's red hair, green eyes…"

"Yes, she's in the kitchen with professor Snape, they are waiting for you." Ginny said quickly

"I'll met them now, then…And could you stay down here, I might need you to go call Sirius, Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah" replied Fred

"…no problem" completed George

The other kids nodded their heads in agreement and the old man went to the kitchen as they sat in the couch, waiting.

"Can you imagine how it must have been?" said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked her.

"C'mon little brother…you're not that slow!" Exclaimed George

"Lilly was her best friend…" Hermione said before that they started arguing "…and she was killed by Voldemort. Severus was a Death Eater"

"I see what you mean Hermione" whispered Ginny.

They looked at each other, no more needed to be said.

* * *

><p>It didn't took long until that their Headmaster opened the Kitchen's door and called the children.<p>

"Ron, my young boy, could you…"

"No…I'll do it…I'll see him!" Scarlett spoke coming to the door too. "Just tell me where he is…" She looked at the five young people in front of her, waiting for an answer. She had been crying. Her hands were shaking and so was her lower lip. It seemed like she was about to start crying again when one of the Twins spoke.

"I'll show you" The young man she, somehow recognized as George, muttered. "If you don't mind, of course." He added when her eyes caught him.

"Please…" She said with a twisted voice which was caused by the tears she, so hardly, was trying to control.  
>George nodded "Follow me…"<p>

So she did leaving behind her brother, Severus Snape, with a disapproving look upon her.  
>George took her upstairs and turned in the first corridor.<p>

"He was one of your best friends, wasn't he?" George asked her

"Hum…Hum" She nodded showing agreement.

"You didn't know he was innocent, did you?"

"No, I didn't"

"Sorry about making so many questions, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"You don't George…you're George right?" She kept looking at him, so he said "Yes"

"I'm just so confused now, you know… I've been away from my friend since You-Know-What happened and trying to convince myself of the truth, or at least what most part of the people thought was the truth… and discovering that Sirius is not a killer…It's really good of course and I feel relieved…Although at the same time is so … I need to talk to him…I need to see him…That's all!"

George nodded understanding.  
>He guided her trough a weakly illuminated corridor and stop in front of a old wood door.<p>

"It's here…" She muttered, It wasn't a question. "Thank you George" She said passing her hand in his arm, making him blush.

"Y…You're welcome" She weakly smiled at him, opened the door and entered in the room.

She looked around, you couldn't call it a clean and organized room. It had some piece of clothes here and there, and the bed wasn't exactly done. Actually it was like whoever slept in it never bothered untidying it and always slept on the blankets. In the darkest side of the room was a hippogriff and beside him was …

"S-Sirius!" The black haired man stood up and looked at her, he seemed tired but he's still had that typical warm glow she remembered so well, the same that started growing every time he looked at her.

"Scarlet I'm innocent; I would never do anything to harm Lilly, James or Harry! It was Pettigrew! Please you have to believe me…" Sirius quickly said. Scarlett was shaking her head which was taking hope away from Sirius. He was starting to think that she didn't believe him. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they we're plenty of tears. She ran into Sirius arms, hugged him like she used to do every time that she met him after the holidays.

"Scarly, please don't cry." Sirius begged.

"Oh Sirius, I'm so sorry! I should never have believed that you would, that you could… I'm sorry!''

''Shh, that's ok; the proofs were all against me…It's not your fault…" He held her tight and then guided her to the bed, where she sat down and tried to control breath.

"How are you? What have you been doing all of these years?" Sirius asked

"No, no, no! You first! I want to know what happened, how did you got arrested, how did you escape…Everything, the truth by your own words!"

"I thought Dumbledore had told you the whole truth."

"He and Sev only told me the necessary I want you to tell me the rest…"

"Very well then…When Lilly and James we're hiding from Voldemort they needed a secret-keeper, of course they chose me, but I thought it would be too obvious so, in the last moment, I convinced James to choose Pettigrew."

"Yeah, it would have been a good idea and it could have worked…_If you had chosen Remus_!

"I didn't trust him back then…You know it…"

"And I didn't like Peter, I warned you and James about him so many times…"

"But we just didn't listen…I know! Could you not make me feel even guiltier, please?"

"I'm sorry Sirius, You're right…Keep going…"

Sirius told her everything, until what happened at Hogwarts, and how he offered that house to Dumbledore to be used as the Order's Headquarters.

"Really? You mean this is your house?"

"Not mine Scarlett, It was my parents'…It's not like home, it's more like a prison…" He said head down.  
>She took his hand in hers and tried to comfort him.<p>

"I'm sure it's better than Azkaban…With all the Dementors…"

"Scarlett you're hurting me!" Sirius said, that was when Scarlett noticed how hard she was holding his hands and tried to hold them more gently.

"Sorry…I was distracted…I really missed you Sirius! I needed you so much…"She looked deep in his eyes, kissing his cheek and hugging him in the next moment "Thank you for being back!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N.:<strong>_ I am so sorry for taking so long. I've just been so busy with school and theater and I just haven't had time for anything else. I'll be on Hollidays now and I'll update more than once a week, at least during the next two weeks.

Thank you so much for reading, for the reviews, the favorites and the follows :) I'm really happy that you liked the story guys.

Please keep reading and reviewing, whenever you have some critics, whether is good or bad, please say. Any questions about the story, please feel free to ask. This fanfiction is also being posted on my Tumblr ( imaginationlivesnextdoor ), if you want to check it.

Good bye, See you soon :D  
>3 Cissy V. Black<p> 


	4. Where Have You Been All My Life?

**Chapter Four – _Where have you been all my life?_**

When everyone at Grimmauld Place was having dinner, in the night Harry got there, after the Dementor attack, a furious Scarlett entered the kitchen, ready to kill Mundungus at her first chance.

"Where is he?"At first Harry thought she was a Weasley but then he noticed her green eyes, her pale skin and that her hair was much darker that theirs … Curiously she remembered him of someone, he just couldn't say who…

Her eyes were running through the room until that they focused on something: Mundungus, or, at least, what could be seen of him, considering he had shrunken behind the kitchen table as the woman spoke:

"You! How could you leave your place like that? What do you think you were doing? Leaving Harry like that! Unprotected! What if he had been killed or worse – _kissed by the dementor_!"Harry had already seen his uncle angry, he had seen some of his old muggle teachers angry, he had even seen Mrs. Weasley angry but nothing compared to that… She even looked more threatening than Snape when he was angry, and believe me, _that's saying something_…So, it's no surprised that, when Mundungus opened his mouth, he was speechless and trembling like a leaf.  
>Lupin stood up between the woman and Mundungus.<p>

"Keep calm Scarlett…" Ha, so that was her name. "It's ok, Harry's fine now…"

Why was she so worried about Harry?

"Fine!? How do you mean: _Fine!_ He's going to have to have an official hearing at the Ministry where some people that don't know anything about him, except what the books tell, will decide if he is or is not expelled from Hogwarts… Where does that _fine_ of yours fit in here?" She was calming down as she was talking but her hands were still firmly closed, one of them in a punch the other around her wand, as she was ready to either curse or punch Mundungus as soon as the opportunity appeared, or maybe both.

"Harry seems fine to me… he's not hurt and he's looking healthy, bit skinny, its true, but nothing that some of Molly's meals won't solve…" This time it was Sirius who spoke, looking at Harry. Scarlett's eyes followed Sirius' and when hers met Harry's her whole body paralyzed as her mouth opened in a little "oh".

"Harry, …" That's all she was capable of saying.

"Oh really!? Harry! Well spotted, Scarlett. Personally I didn't even realize he was here…"

"Sirius…" said Molly with a reproachful look.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, I couldn't help. Shall I do the introductions?"

No one answered, so Sirius took it as a yes.

"Scarlett, this is Harry James Potter, your best friend's son… Currently known as The Boy Who Lived. Harry, this is Scarlett Duerre Snape, she is Severus' sister, your mother's best friend, a great friend of mine and a Order of the Phoenix's Member… Too much information?" He asked when the others stared at him.. "Oh, and I forgot the most important: Harry she is your…"

"No, wait!" It was the first time that Scarlett spoke in the last 5 minutes. "And yeah, pretty much information Sirius! I'm sorry for my behavior Harry, I was a bit out of myself…"

"A bit!? You'd have taken my head off if it wasn't for Lupin!" Mundungus seemed to have picked up some of his courage.

"Shut up Mundungus!" She shouted, waving her wand as if it was a lash. Mundungus grabbed his own throat and opened his mouth over and over again, trying to talk, but it was helpless, Scarlett had taken his voice away.

She turned to Harry again, smiling.

"I'm actually calmer in regular situations. As Sirius said I am your mother's best friend, and I was looking forward to meet you, I just never thought it would be this way… Pleasure to meet you…" She extended her hand so that Harry could reach it, and so he did.

Following that moment there was a quite awkward silence going on, until that Mrs. Weasley told the kids to go to bed and gave his voice back to Mundungus.

"Do you mind if I…" Asked Scarlett, pointing at the door through which Harry and his friends had just gotten out.

"Yeah, my dear, go on…"

"We solve things around here, Scarlett. I'll tell you everything later. By the way, you two will get along in no time…. sooner than you think, actually. Don't worry." said Sirius.

"I hope it is that simple…" She groaned standing up and getting out of the kitchen. She went upstairs, to the boy's room and knocked. Seconds later, it opened showing a ginger head.

"Oh, Hi Scarlett." Ron said kindly to her, as always.

"Hi Ron, is Harry in there?" Ron nodded his head and opened the door a bit more so that she could see her godson.

"Ah… Harry would you mind if I talk to you for a moment? I know you must be tired but I won't take long, I promise…" She was really nervous. In the way things had been going on lately, her nails wouldn't last much longer.

"Yes, It's ok for me …" He didn't seem quite pleased with the idea. Scarlett felt really embarrassed. . .She had been planning that meeting since she was invited to teach at Hogwarts and now she had just blew everything up because of that filthy little crook.

"Well, I'm just going to…"

"Oh, no Ron! You don't have to leave your room!"

"It's ok Scarlett, I was already going to my brother's room anyway…" Saying this, he got out of the room letting Scarlett alone with Harry. She got in and sat down, he did the same.

"So, first of all Harry, Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Kinda…"

"Well, ask away then, don't be shy." Harry stared at her. He thought she was a bit crazy, besides, she shouted a lot for someone that was Snape's sister. But he also found weird that she was so worried about him as she didn't even know him, though she was Lilly's friend. He had some questions, he just didn't know which ones to do first.

"Sirius said you were my mother's best friend" he whispered finally "And that you were also a great friend of him…But neither him, nor Lupin had ever mentioned you before. And why do you care so much about my safety, not just as any Other's member but as a really personal level, having in account that we never met and you're _Snape's_ sister, and I think we both know what that means…"

"Ah, well, this was pretty unexpected…"

"What?"

"I thought you were going to ask me what Sirius was going to say when I stopped him. Actually it would answer most of you questions… But it's ok Harry, I'll explain you everything…  
>They never talked about me, because telling you what I'm about to say would mean that we would spend much more time together, which, giving my relationship with an undercover spy of the Order wasn't quite possible, especially after what happened last year.<br>And don't worry about me being Snape's sister… I haven't heard the most cheerful things aboutyou , but guess what! Sev used to say Sirius was a waste of space and I dated him… He says Hermione is a pain in the head, I think she's a lovely girl; and, he also says Ron is really non-educated; personally, I think he's really nice! Why would I listen to him when it comes to you? My brother and I usually disagree when it comes to the kind of persons we relay with, so I tend not to take his opinion in much account…"

Harry was still trying to assimilate all of that: His mind stopped at _I dated Sirius_. _«Great friend», Yeah right! _

"So what was Sirius going to tell me?"

"Well, you see, when you were born Lilly and James named Sirius your godfather and I was named… Your godmother." Her voice lowered as she was speaking _«What a great godmother you are, never even tried to come close to him»_ she thought. Harry on the other hand, wasn't thinking. He could be spinning and he wouldn't feel this dizzy.

Two years ago, he had nothing but an awful sample of what a family was supposed to be, then he found out that his father's best friend was his godfather and now, his mother's best friend is his godmother… He didn't know what to say, so he asked the first thing that came to his mind:

"Where have you been all my life?" unfortunately that was the question Scarlett feared the most.

Even though, back then, she had multiple reasons, right now, none of them seemed good enough to justify her absence when Harry needed her the most: 13 years ago when he was orphan and homeless (_and no! Privet Drive no.4 can't be considered a home!_).

"I wanted to take care of you, I swear I did Harry! And I still do! But Dumbledore had already left you with the Dursleys and he said you would be safer there. Still, I insisted, he just didn't listen. And then, when I tried to contact with you, your aunt and uncle pushed me away, just like Petunia used to do when me and your mother were young."

"But I've been in Hogwarts since I'm 11… I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind if you visited me…" _Gosh! He was so disappointed! _

"And I did. You didn't notice me but I was there, in your sorting ceremony, when you played Quidditch for the first time, during the _TriWizard Tournament_, and, if you can remember, professor Snape had a company at Yule Ball, It was me…" Yes, he did remember. Now that he was recalling it, Snape had a woman with him all the time. They didn't dance or talk with anyone but she was with him. Even though, Scarlett could have done more, she could have actually taken care of him…

"Why now? Why not 5 years ago!? I needed you, and you were not like Sirius, he was stuck in Azkaban, but you weren't! You could have come to me…If you wanted…" She wanted, but she didn't.

And why? Well Harry you see, because your mother died to save you so now the only thing that is protecting you is that love shield and your aunt was her sister so you have to stay with her…

I didn't come to you because there is a prophecy that says that you are the one meant to kill Voldemort and that is why he went after you, and that is why I couldn't and can't let you move in with me…

And, of course, there would always be that little detail that my brother _literally_ sent your mother and father to the slaughter and got you in this mess and if you were with me you would be too close to the truth… Oh and you know why I can't tell you this right now? Because Dumbledore doesn't let me and it's not my secret to tell… _Yeah Scarlett, you really know how to get into a mess! _

"Harry it's complicated, I can't tell you everything, I want to, but I can't. I am sorry…"

"Why is everyone hiding things from me?"

"It's not their fault Harry. Some of them really think that it will keep you safer; others are simply following orders, like me, like Sirius. Ron and Hermione have been sending those stupid letters, you don't really think they were doing it by their own will do you?  
>But they promised, someone told them it was the best for you and whether that person is right or wrong, there was nothing they could have done. They love you Harry, they're just trying to do what's best for you…"<p>

"When you say you're all following orders…You mean Dumbledore's right?"

"Yes…"

"Do you really think he is wrong?"

"I didn't say that…"

"But you said he could whether be right or wrong…Do you think he's wrong?"

"Thing is, Harry, when I was a little girl my mother hid something from me, I don't know what it was, but I know she did. I used to live in France, I'm actually French…and then, we suddenly came here, with no reason, my mother had trouble finding a job and we were living really close to my father's house which was an odd choice considering she didn't want me to meet him.  
>When I asked her why we moved she said she couldn't tell me…she said that I would be safer if I didn't know…that I was too young. Actually I was 5 so; yeah let's say maybe I was. But 3 years later she had an accident and she died.<br>I ended up living with my father and his family and I never got to know what she was hiding from me.  
>Point is… Sometimes truth might hurt, but if you don't tell it at the right time you may never have the chance again."<p>

"Do you think I should know the truth?" She nodded .

"Have you told that to Dumbledore?"

"Of course I have, several times…He says now it's not the time…Problem is Harry: the clock is ticking, time is going away and you must be prepared…  
>I don't know the whole truth, I wish I did, that way maybe I could guarantee that it comes to you in case that something happens. I just hope Dumbledore is taking measures in that sense. I really do."<p>

Harry was calmer now, he wasn't screaming or complaining he was just trying to figure things out. He could actually resume this in three points:

One. Scarlett was his godmother

Two. She wanted to be with him

Three. She wanted to tell him the truth

Scarlett was not a transparent person. You can always tell that she's hiding something, because she's way too up tied all the time. Scenes like the one in the kitchen didn't happen very often, actually it was the first time in years that she permitted herself to shout like that.

She used to do that a lot when she was a child. She didn't cry much but she had rage. And when she threw tantrums, she screamed and she complained a lot. She would always end up crossing the line when she shouted, she couldn't think before speaking, she just went on yelling. And she could be really cruel sometimes. That is why she had to control herself, why she had became such a safe player.

Other thing you could tell about her is that she was very kind, you know, the kind of person that cares about the others and you could always see passion in her eyes which eventually leads to people trusting her. And that's what was happening with Harry.

He knew she was hiding things from him but he also knew he could trust her, she was really nice and, if he wasn't so filled with doubt by then, he could have even laughed at that scene back in the kitchen, she had nerve… It was impossible not to like her.

He looked at her in the eyes and then spoke "Thank you for telling me Scarlett. I want to talk to you about lot of things, I really do. I want to know about my mother … But maybe tomorrow, I'm really tired. You'll still be here tomorrow right?"

"Oh, sure. I'll tell you everything about her, later. Don't worry Harry, I won't be going anywhere any time soon, actually, I think we'll see each other more often than you imagine. But we'll leave that part for tomorrow." She was smiling, and what a beautiful smile she had. Harry smiled back. "Have a good night, Harry."

"Thank you, you too." And then she left the room.

* * *

><p>A.N.: Thank you for reading guys and please review ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter Five :: Scar-lett

**A.N.:** Sorry for taking so long to publish guys but I have been pretty busy with school. But the next three months will be school-free so i'll be updating much more ofter. Thank you so much for all the reviews, the favorites and the followings.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – <strong>**_Scar-lett_**

Scarlett aparated in front of King's Cross Station at 08:30 a.m. It was a foggy day but not even pouring rain would ruin her mood today. She was super excited. She was going back to Hogwarts and she just couldn't wait to get there. She always loved that place. Who wouldn't?

The castle was truly a sight to behold, with its huge front doors, intimidating yet homely at the same time. The huge corridors always abuzz with students, efficiently hiding many magical moments, an impromptu celebration, a good night kiss, a prank in motion, or even a parting good bye in their shadowy corners. She thought about the walls, adorned by numerous paintings, the classes, the teachers, the ghosts, the common rooms...everything truly was magical there. Scarlett thought about her time at Hogwarts, how they all had been little afraid of the castle on their first night here, how she had made friends and how that had been the best seven years of her life. She could still hear Sirius's bark- like laughter ringing across the potion's corridor when they had successfully stolen gillyweed, she could still hear Remus smacking Sirius and telling to keep quiet, she could still hear James and Lilly bickering continuously in background, in their own little world… The thought of Lilly and James harshly pulled her back to the reality.

She was going to teach Potions. _At Hogwarts_.

Harry and the other kids were really happy that she was going to replace Snape. Especially George. She really loved the Twins, they reminded her of James, Sirius and Lupin and all of their adventures, some of which she had participated, mostly in her 3rd year.  
>But the Twins had their own style, and yes, maybe they annoyed Molly sometimes and their endless list of pending detention did not exactly do the best thing for their grades at school but still, they were brilliant. They told her they wanted to start a joke shop and to be honest; she could definitely see them doing it. And, unlike Mrs. Weasley, she thought it was perfect and it would certainly be a good business and a great way to use their talent.<p>

When she got to Platform 9 and 3/4 the children and several members of the order were already there, joined by an abnormally big black dog.

"Have you lost your marbles?" She whispered, looking at Sirius. "Are you trying to get yourself back to Azkabaan? If you don't get caught until Christmas, you might as well order Kreacher to kill you because, I' am going to that myself when I get my hands on you again!"

Sirius started trotting around her legs and then licked one of them.

"For Merlin's sake, at least _behave_ like a dog, Padfoot!"

And then she heard that voice, and froze.

"Scar, how long has it been?" Fifteen years, that's how long it had been, and she could still recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around to face the blond man. Her hand automatically flew to her wand, if something happened she would be ready to protect herself. She was safe, she knew it. And still, she couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine when she looked into those grey eyes and the slight tremble of her legs under the skirt of her dress.

"Lucius," Her voice was quivering "what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, _Scar_" He repeated the nickname, and Sirius growled beside her. Lucius looked at him and smirked.

"Came here to see off my son." Oh yes, _Draco Malfoy_. Harry had talked about him, the boy was just like his father.

"And talking to me? You don't want to get filthy, do you, breathing the same air I am breathing, a _mudblood_ like me..."

There was a collective gasp from others, hearing the word from Scarlet. Lucius kept that stupid expression that annoyed Scarlett so much.

"Good to know you're honest enough to call yourself by the name."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and get the hell out of my life, Malfoy?" She stepped forward but Lucius didn't flinch.

"How brave indeed, little Scarlett. Weren't so brave fifteen years ago were you?"

She had one hand tightly clutched around her wand, and she was perfectly conscious about it but her fist was probably easier to use. Just when she raised her hand, fist perfectly balled up and ready to break as many bones it could possibly break in one single impact, Mr. Weasley grabbed it with Moody's help, while Sirius just kept barking. Then It was Lupin who spoke.

"Lucius, I would go away if I were you."

"Let her go on and punch me. Let her fight me like a filthy muggle. They never lose such nasty habits, do they?" And he turned around, leaving a rage filled Scarlett, a barking Sirius and a horrified Hermione. Mrs. Weasley tried to make Sirius stop barking but he only stopped when Scarlett asked him to. She was white-pail, face in her shaking hands. Lupin put his hands on her shoulders.

"Scarlett, It's ok. He's gone." She inhaled a couple times before she spoke.

"I can't believe I'm going to teach that Draco _son of a bitch_ Malfoy."

"Keep calm Scarlett, you don't even know the boy." said Tonks

"You're not getting me Dora. He really is the _SON_ of a bitch." And she smiled weakly. The children stared laughing. All but Hermione who stilled a bit surprised at Scarlett for calling herself ... well, _the word_... She didn't understand why she did it. "Well, let's go, we have a train to catch." She lowered herself next to Sirius and petted his head."Be careful ok my friend? Don't pull another one like this, please. He must know who you are by now. We can't take risks like these." He lowered his head "I know, don't worry. It won't be for much longer, you'll be free and we're going to get Lucius and Peter to where they really belong. I promise! Meanwhile, tell Kreacher I'll miss him and that I can't wait to see him again ok? I'm sure that's going to piss him off." Sirius licked her face "Stop, that's disgusting!" she said laughing.

When they departed she went to an empty wagon at the end of the train and plumped in a seat beside the window. She felt the train shake, heard its whistle, felt the fur of the seats soothe her, which made her feel a bit better. Everything was exactly as she remembered and she missed it so much, the time when everything was so much easier. She rested her head on the window and let her eyes close, it didn't took long for her to get into a sort of almost sleeping state.

She could hear the wheels running but her mind was wandering in a dark room, she was afraid, she was uncomfortable and, as she was diving deeper and deeper in her dream, she could hear. Her screams, their laughter. She could feel the pain in her arm, the cold floor against her skin. And then she was hearing again. Their voices, her heroes, they were here. It would be ok, they would save her, they had to. She could not take it anymore.

"Miss Snape?" She felt a warm hand on her right arm and she woke up and almost jumped "I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you." She looked at the boy in front of her. Brown eyes, ginger, it was one of the Twins. She had a feeling that it was George and she usually got it right. She didn't know why but she could always tell who was who.

"Oh, no, it's ok... uh - George?" He shook his head. Right, It was really him. "What happened, we're there already?"

"No, no. We've only started moving about one hour ago. I wanted to talk to you so I came here. You were sleeping and I wasn't going to wake you up but you looked kinda sick. Are you all right, Miss Snape?" He was sitting in front of her, and he lined in closer to look for any signs of that previous _I'm-going-to-throw-up_ expression, but she just looked sleepy.

"Yes, just had a bad dream. And, you can call me Scarlett, ok? It's Professor Snape only in the classrooms. I'm older than you, but not that much." And she smiled, and he smiled back, relaxing and reclining on his seat.

"What did you wanted to talk about, George?" His expression got a bit uncomfortable again before he spoke.

"Well I don't mean be nosy or something but what happened back at the station? With Malfoy I mean. Why did you call yourself mudblood?"

"Because that's what he calls people like me... It's just a name George, two different ways of saying the same thing. I'm a witch, to me, that's all that matters."

"Yes, but it's an insult. It's like you're admitting that you're his inferior when you are not."

"It's not like that George."

"Yes, it is." He was getting exalted by now, like he was mad at something.

"Relax, George. It's not you, it's me, ok? Don't worry, I've been through worst."

"So what? He's an ass what you said just put him in some sort of pedestal in front of you! It's not fair!"

"George, please. Forget it, ok?"

"No, you're not a mudblood, you're a muggle-born! That's all! And you're amazing and you don't deserve to be treated like any less."

"Don't you think you're overreacting? You've known me for a couple weeks George. You know nothing about me."

"Are you kidding me? You have spent the last month practically living with us. You're nice, and Sirius told me you were like Hermione back at school, you're talented and beautiful... I mean... you're kinda pretty; you're not ugly ... Like... Oh _shit_!"

"George!" She laughed. He looked so abashed. "It's ok... I understand. But I mean, I'm not perfect you know. Things have happened in my life and I'm not that strong and brave figure you're painting. I have my weaknesses and sometimes they're too many. I may be talented but there were moments in my life that I needed to get through and others had to save me. I could not take care of myself. I'm nothing without my wand, that's the only thing that makes me different from muggles, that makes me special. My wand."

"That's not true, you're special."

"You don't understand... George, like I said, forget it..."

"I could understand if you told me."

"Excuse me!?"

"Those moments, when others had to save you... why don't you tell me?"

"You're too young, George. You don't need the memories of a War. What all of you will be going to get through in the next few years is going to be more than enough. You won't need any more of it."

"Why do you people always say that? _We're too young_! I'm 17, I'm of age and what about you? You're what? About 31/32... You were my age when the war was over... You have been through it, why can't we know about it? Don't you adults see that this is also going to be our war, that we'll have to fight too. As better prepared we are, the best!" He was right. She was 18 when it was over. She was 16 when she got attacked and that was why she was so afraid for him, for Harry, for everyone. They didn't provoke this war, but they were still going to fight it. But her memories wouldn't help him, they would just ghost over his head. That he didn't need.

"I understand George. But what I have to tell you is not of any help. You know exactly what you're going to get through. You all know. Loss and pain. Desperate times require desperate measures. Sacrifices must be done in favor of a better future for the next generations... the mantra never changes. But please George, don't put your shingle too high ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Any of us is going to live in that world... Nor will your children or grandchildren. In 500 years from now maybe people will live in a perfect world... or a terrible one. Things take too much time to improve but it takes very little time to destroy everything. Keep your family close George, you'll need them more than ever. They will be your reason for living, your reason to keep fighting, even when it gets too dark, thanks to them, you'll always see the light at the end of the tunnel." She seemed truly sad and half of George wanted to punch himself for forcing her to relive those painful memories once again but the other half wanted to know... He wanted her to keep going because that was exactly how he felt. Neither he nor Fred showed fear in face of such battle but they were afraid. Of losing Mom and Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, father and even Percy, despite everything he had said and done. They were afraid of losing Hermione and Harry, and Lee. But they never showed to anyone because in dark times you always need someone to keep positive or hope will, eventually, fade away. They knew they had each other and they would always fight for the ones they loved.

"Don't look at me like that please, you're making me feel guilty." He lowered his eyes and then looked through the window. What about the ones who were alone? What would happen to them? Would they fight or die? Was Scarlett alone back in the First War? Maybe that was why she knew how important it was... Because her brother was a death eater and she couldn't trust even her own family.

"What?"

"It's just that... Well, you were alone, right? You didn't have a family like mine did you?"

"No, not exactly. Back at Hogwarts I had my friends but life is different out there, you know? Lilly married James and we didn't stop seeing each other but it was like they already had a family of their own. Lupin was always out because of the Order so I ended up spending most of my time with Sirius. He was single and, like me, he didn't have a family but he never understood how I felt. I always looked up to Lilly and Severus as some sort of heroes, kind of role models. But then Severus was with Voldemort and Lilly married at 19, so I thought that I kinda needed to do the same. I wanted to do the same. I wanted to have someone to trust and to love. Someone for who I would go to work everyday, someone who'd make me comeback. And I wanted to have children. But I didn't find that person, I thought I had, but then he ... Flew away from my reach, i guess, and time made me realize that he was nothing but a young first love. A bunch of great memories in a not so far away past, now sadly turned into a friendship. So I promised myself that, when the War ended, I would find that person."

"But you didn't..."

"No, I didn't. And I don't think that, after all these years, I have actually searched."

"Why!?"

"Because I got my brother back. And also because Lilly, James and Sirius were gone and I felt like it was over. Everyone around me was falling down and I was so obsessed with my own life that I didn't notice. So I committed myself to taking care of my mother, my father, supporting my brother and prepare myself for the day when Harry would need me. I would take care of him for Lilly, I knew she would always trust me to do that."

"And you forgot yourself? Just like that?"

"No! I was doing this for myself. Because I loved them and I wanted them to be happy."

"I don't understand."

"I didn't expect you to." She took a deep breath, resting her head against the window, and looked at him. For the first time she really saw him. And he didn't look like George. He looked sad. So she went to his side and put an arm around his shoulders. "It's going to be fine, when it's over it will be better..."

"But you said we wouldn't live it that perfect world."

"It won't be _perfect_, but it will be better, not really good, but bearable... And you'll have your family so it will seem great. The world won't be fine, but you will."

"And you?"

"If I don't die, I'll be just like I was last year. But it's nothing you should actually worry about, believe me." She smiled and he smiled back.

George knew she wouldn't be fine. He just wished she talked about it... But she was right about something. She met him some weeks ago, maybe she would talk with Sirius about it, or someone else. For some reason George really wanted to be that person, he wanted her to see him as a friend, not a kid. He wasn't a kid anymore, he was a man, and he would make her see that. But for now he had to go and get changed into school robes. She would be in Hogwarts for the next months so he would have plenty of time.

"Ok, then. Just, back to what I came here to ask you about: You shouldn't call that to yourself. Just saying!" He added when she was about to open her mouth to protest. "I have to go change so, see you in the class?"

"You and Fred are taking Potions?" She seemed surprised.

"Of course, how else are we supposed to make all of those magic candies?"

"So you learn in class how to cheat and skip classes?"

"Yeah, something like that!" He said, with a trademark George Weasley wink.

"You're unbelievable! And by the way, off the record, if you need help with those potions, tell me ok?"

"…." It was George's turn to be surprised.

"And if you tell someone I said this, I'll deny it!" He passed his index finger and his thumb over his lips as if he was zipping them and then smiled. He went back to his compartment to meet Harry, Ron, Fred and Hermione.

"So, what did she told you?" Hermione was still puzzled with what she had said to Lucius.

"She who? Where have you been George? I've been looking for you all over!" Fred asked

"I've been talking to Scarlett. And you're not going to like this Hermione. She said she called herself mud-"

"_I know what she called herself George; you don't need to say it!_" Her voice got a bit high pitched so she took a deep breath and then talked again, much calmer. "I'm sorry, keep going."

"Well, she said she called herself _you-know-what_ because that's what Lucius calls muggle-borns. She says _it is just a name_." He said, making a air coating gesture.

"It is not!"

"I know, and I told her that, she told me to forget it..."

"And what else?"

"Nothing else..."

"What? You've been there all of this time and that's all you have talked about?"

"Well, no, that's not. We've been talking about something else."

"What?" He stopped and looked at her. He didn't know if he could tell them so, he didn't. "George!?"

"Sorry, can't tell you..."

"Why?"

"She asked me not to."

"Well George thank you for not helping at all!" And she opened the wagon's door and got out.

"What's gotten into her?" Harry asked

"No idea... Hey Georgie, why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Fred seemed a bit mad.

"Because you would want to go with me..."

"Not if you told me you wanted to go alone."

"Fred, I'm you remember? I _know_ you! You would keep insisting until that I agreed on taking you with me!

"No, I - Well, probably I would but so what? You just lied?" George grabbed Fred by his arm and led them out of the Wagon leaving a waxy Ron and a confused Harry behind.

"Hermione asked me ok?"

"To lie to me?"

"No! To go there and talk with Scarlett."

"Oh, if Hermione asked... You couldn't waste time could you?" George started laughing. He knew his brother would understand. Fred was in love with Hermione for some time now and they joked about it all the time.

"Stop laughing you git!" Fred hissed.

"Hah, in your dreams Freddie." George chirped back. "Ickle Freddie fancies her! Freddie has a little crush! My darling little brother fancies Hermione!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Yes yes you do! I knew it! I have been watching you going all gooey eyes around her for ages! Just say it already mate!"

"I, ummm…." Fred Sputtered.

"I'll take that as a yes dear brother." George smirked.

Fred groaned, and followed George down the corridor, completely oblivious to Ginny Weasley who was right behind the spot they were standing, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'Your secret is safe with me freddo.' Ginny muttered to herself, the smile still playing on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.:<strong> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think :) Love, Cissy


	6. Chapter Six :: Il est le soleil, maman

**A.N.: **Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows guys, you are the best :D So here it is, my fanfiction's sixth chapter, I hope you like it.

And thank you to my friend Rice who proof-read it ;) you're amazing girl.

And I know that there's a lot of information in this chapter that will be important in the future and i tryied not to make it confusing but I'm not sure if I succeeded so, if you have any questions or thoughts about this, please ask/tell me.

And now I'm going to leave you with what's really important:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – <strong>_**Il est le soleil, maman**_

It had been two days since the beginning of the school year and Scarlett was about to have her first class with the fifth years, her first class with Harry.

She went to a storage that was hidden behind a door on the north wall of the classroom to put her sixth year's potion book (well, not exactly hers... She stole it from Severus's old boxes. She always thought the book was fascinating) on the shelf and get her 5th year's one. Not that she needed it, but anyway, just in case. While she was in there she heard some voices whispering from the classroom and, when she got out, she saw her students pecking their heads inside and wondering if she was there.

When their eyes met her, the students froze; and the faces of two Gryffindor girls that were at the front of the line flushed. Scarlett thought it was kind of funny.

"Come in, Come in. Don't be shy." They entered the room, leading to the seats, not sure of where to seat. "Pick your own seats. And next time, you can enter as soon as you get here, as long as I have the door open, okay?" They finally sat down and she looked at all of them. She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, she recognized Neville Longbottom and, of course, Draco Malfoy. She knew all their names, she just didn't know most of their faces. "I would say _welcome back_ but your headmaster has already done it and I am new here, so I'll say just that I hope that in this coming year we learn a lot with each other. I will be your teacher forthenextcouple of name is Scarlett Duerre Snape, you can call me Miss Scarlett or Miss Snape, whicheverworks for you. I'd like to establish some rules in the beginning of this year just to clarify some of your possible doubts about how my classes will work.

"I have already told you two of them. My classroom's door is only closed during classes, in the rest of the time is always open. Why? Because that's how I work, you can come to me whenever you want to, no matter what the reason is, my door is open. Second rule: you seat wherever you want, with whoever you want, and you may even change every class, I don't really care about that. I _will_ care if you disturb your classmates in any way, but I will never ask you to switch places. I will warn you and, if I have the need to do it twice, you will have to leave the classroom. It's very simple to understand and, I think, much easier to perform. Any questions? "

No one said anything so Scarlett just asked them to raise their hands when she called their name, and so they did. At first, they all thought she would be like Severus, but they very soon realized that their Potions Master's sister was way more easygoing. In that week there was no student at Hogwarts that wasn't satisfied with the replacement… Well, if you take Slytherins out of the equation.

A month later, on the Monday after the students' visit to Hogsmeade, the day the _Educational Decree Number Twenty Four_ came out, George went to Scarlett's office to have one of the many talks that he had already got her used to, after dinner.

"I can't believe she found out!"

"Someone had to have told her."

"Yes, but who?" Scarlett remained silent for a moment. She had no idea, it could have been anyone…

"_Oh, I completely forgot!_ Ron said Umbridge was at your class today. How was it?"

* Flashback *

Umbridge had finally come to Scarlett's class and, after spending half an hour at a corner scrawling on a paper she went to Scarlett and started asking her questions.

"So, you're from Professor Snape's family, is that right?"

"Yes. Miss Patil, the lavender should be added after the Jobberknoll feathers."

"And what's your relationship with him, may I add?"

"He's my stepbrother."

"Oh, very well. So you share the same mother, I suppose." It took every morsel of Scarlett's willpower to contain the smile that was forming on her lips. _So that's why you took a whole month to come snoop around in my class._ She didn't know Scarlett was a muggleborn. Well, this was going to be fun.

"No, we share the same father." Umbridge's smile faded until that her face was only stuck with the remains of it.

"I see." There was no more of that giggling in her voice, which Scarlett was thankful for because _Holy Jesus, That was irritating!_

So Umbridge spent the rest of the class like she had begun, at a corner scrawling on a paper. And then, when it was over, she exited the classroom without saying another word to Scarlett. _And there I was, thinking I was having a normal year…_

*End of Flashback*

"Do you really think she'll try to get you to stop teaching here?" George asked. He didn't want her to leave. As the days went by, George was growing more and more attached to Scarlett. On some classes, he would leave Lee and Fred with all the work so that he could have a glance at her. She was so kind and her smile was the most beautiful thing in the world, there was nothing he would wish more than to touch her skin (_It must be so soft_), play with her curls, inhale her scent, hear her laugh. Sometimes he forgot to eat, either because he was too busy appreciating the beauty of Scarlett, or too concentrated in trying not to look at her. He was having a crush on her, he knew it! But what could he do about it? It's not like it was his fault. He either had to forget it or got a way to tell her. He wouldn't be able to live with it for long, he needed to get it out of his system, but how would he find a way? George needed help, and he knew exactly who to go to…

"George, did you hear anything I said?" He looked at Scarlett with a guilty look. "Never mind, it's ok. Maybe you should go to sleep. You must be tired."

"No, no, no. Scarlett, I'm fine, really! I was a bit distracted by… something. But I am listening now!"

"You really _should _go. I'm getting a bit tired myself, so… See you in class, tomorrow?"

George nodded his head, a bit disappointed. He left Scarlett's office and headed to his dorm. His Fred would know how to help him, he always does.

In November, Scarlett took a weekend to go to the old Cokeworth cemetery where her mother was buried. She used to come more often, until she was hired. This was her first time in three months that she was visiting it.

She sat by her grave and put a bouquet of white roses next to Charlotte's picture frame. In it, you could see a woman in her thirties with several wrinkles around her eyes and lip corners. She looked tired, but still had an honest smile and her eyes were gentle light green. Her face was framed with red curls; but it was as if, with time, they had lost their brightness and, if they once were colored with a bold red, like Scarlett's, they weren't anymore. Whatever that woman had gone through, it had taken her life away. She was kind but there was no soul inside those eyes, nothing more to show.

"_Bonjour Maman, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas venir plus tôt__._" Scarlett always talked in French with her mother; it was a way to stay connected with her origins. She was French, even though she hadn't been in France since she was five. "I have been busy at Hogwarts, with everything that has been going on. There is this professor that was named _High Inquisitor_ - she can fire the teachers she thinks that aren't good enough. She is one of those blood purity fanatics and she has been trying to get rid of every non-pure blood staff… like me. I really have to keep my place in that school – if she fires me, she may hire another person and Severus would lose his place as a professor in Hogwarts and we just can't afford that right now. Good news is, I have talked to Dumbledore, and Severus will be back right after Christmas, which means I will only have to hang on for one more month. I haven't seen Severus since he left and I really need to talk to him.

"But, on a brighter note, I have been talking to Sirius through letters. It's so good to have him back, to be sure he didn't kill James and Lily. We have both grown up, we are not the same people as we were fourteen years ago, but I believe that, deep inside, we are still the same to each other, nothing has changed. With the time we spend apart, I realized there was nothing in Sirius but a sweet friend and, now, there is no way I can see him as more than that. But I wish I could, maybe that would take away my thoughts, my feelings for someone else.

"I'm very ashamed for admitting this, even to you mommy, and I know you would be disappointed but I just have to share it with someone. There is this student, at Hogwarts, his name is George Weasley and he is… Amazing and really cute and smart, and he has this smile like, like ... Well, if the sun blew up, the explosion wouldn't be as bright. And I think that's what attracts me - his happiness, his optimism, his strength and his kindness. He's sensitive and honest and has been helping me a lot. Times have been dark since, well, they have never been really easy but, I think that, since Lily passed away I have lost my sun. The moon goes dark without its sun. And now, with George, I feel like I can shine again. Nothing seems so shadowy anymore, there is always hope because I know that, after dinner, at least three times a week, he will be knocking on my office's door and ask if he can come in. For me, it's the same as asking _'__Hey, can I make you happy again__'_. I should say _'__No__'_. He's a student, a kid; I'm his teacher and I'm 17 years older than him. It's wrong… But who can say _No_ to someone like George? I, for sure, cannot.

"I think he has some sort of crush on me too, I mean, he seems to, at least. But I can't keep leading him on. It's going to be bad for him and for me too. For him, it will be just a crush; while, for me, it will be much more… and I simply can't go through that right now. Harry needs me, The Order needs me. I won't be of any use if I'm brokenhearted and you know how weak I am when it comes to these things. But then again, how will I say _no_?

"I wish you could help, It would be much easier."

Scarlett stared at the sky. It was dark and it would be raining in no time.

"Ah, England, my old friend." She sighed.

She turned to the grave again. "I have to go now, but I'll come again, at Christmas. We will be spending it at Sirius's house and I have a feeling that it will be a very happy one, at last. _Au revoir maman, Je t'aime._"

Scarlett picked her mother's picture up and brought it to her lips and, in her head, she could hear her mother's sweet calming voice saying _Je t'aime aussi, mon petite Scarlett_.

She rose and headed back to Hogwarts, only stopping at the front of the house where they both lived for two brief years. So little time, but so many secrets. Scarlett had promised herself she would start digging out the mysteries after she had graduated from Hogwarts. But she didn't and, now, she wondered if it would be too late to find out what made her mother so worked up, that she moved from France to the only place she wanted to keep Scarlett away from: her father's reach.

* * *

><p>P.S.: Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews... I love reviews! xD<p> 


End file.
